The New Wolf in Town
by RandomRower19
Summary: Told from different POVs. Set after Exposure. Tory and the gang are up to their old tricks, but this time Chance Claybourne is thrown into the mix. Some fluff between Tory and Ben! Bad summery I know, but give it a chance please! PUT ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT! WILL PICK UP EVENTUALLY I PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

The New Addition-A Virals story

**A/n: Hey guys this is my first ever fan fiction. It's just an idea I've had flying around in my head for a while. The first chapter is short, just to get the gears of the story turning. **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** CRITISM WELCOME! No flames s'il vous plait!**

Whitney turned over to stare at me as I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. It was eleven-thirty at night and I was tired but sleep wouldn't come. Something was nagging me from deep inside my brain. Something from the Parental Lobe, something I had developed in the last year or so.

"Kit, honey what's wrong? I can hear you grinding your teeth." Whitney said propping herself up on her elbow.

"Oh nothing, Whit. Just something's telling me there's something wrong with Tory right now. Maybe I should go and-" I was cut off by the sound of a door opening on squeaky hinges. Light footsteps made their way down the stairs. Tory Brennan. My daughter was sneaking out. For the second time today too.

"That's Tory now. She's leaving the house by herself at night! Oh Kit, what if she gets hurt?!" My girlfriend was such a Southern Belle that way. She never sat without crossing her legs neatly. She used a knife and fork to eat pizza. _Pizza! _And one thing she was very strict about was Tory going out alone, especially after sunset.But these little things were part of her and I loved her for them. Tory on the other hand... Not so much.

"She'll be fine. She's probably only meeting the boys at their clubhouse, wherever that is. Besides, she's taking Coop with her." Sure enough I heard the wolfdog yap as Tory closed the front door of our little house.

"Do you ever think she gets lonely being an only child? Is that why she hangs out with the boys so much? Oh Kit, we need to talk to her about this!" She had a point...

"Okay. We'll talk first thing tomorrow. Now stop worrying and go to sleep Whit. I love you."

"Okay Kit. G'night" she murmured.

I turn over and try to put thoughts of Tory getting kidnapped out of my head. _Nah, she's fine_...

**First chapter ever is up! WOOHOO! If you guys could comment your thoughts, that'd be great and helpful. Merci, RoRo**


	2. Chapter 2- Searching

The New Addition chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I forgot to say the last chapter was in Kit's POV. His POV is a once off, or not too often anyway. And the disclaimer...**

**I DO NOT OWN VIRALS! Unless you count the **_**physical **_**copies, written by the great and wonderful Kathy Reichs and Brendan Reichs. Put the men in suits back in their boxes! I forgot about it last time! Okay sorry that was really long... on with the story!**

**Tory's POV**

I closed my bedroom door as quietly as I could, making sure to avoid letting the screechy hinges perform a lil' musical number. I listened for signs of life from Kit and the Bitch's room. I heard Whitney saying my name. _Grr, _I though,_ they're talking about me. Maybe they know I'm leaving..._ None the less, I picked my way down the steps without tripping once. _Well that's a first!_

As I walked into the kitchen, I was attacked. Cooper, being the wolfdog he is, pinned me to the tile floor and slobbered on my face. "Get of my boy! We gotta get going; we're already late meeting the boys at the bunker!" I whisper-shouted at him. With a whimper, he hopped off my turquoise t-shirt and sat down at me feet. I patted his head and got my LIRI sweater off the back of the armchair in the living room.

Running to the bunker on the coast of Morris Island normally didn't take much time but I was already late. I had to do it, much and all as it freaked me out at the moment...

**SNAP. **The world became clearer, sharper. I felt every goosebump on my legs under my denim shorts. I saw grains of sand as if they were under a magnifine glass or a microscope Aunt Tempe showed me the last time I saw her. I pelted the ground, one battered converse in front of the other. I felt the wind tangling the ginger mess on top of my head. The minutes ticked by, I got closer and closer to our bunker. Cooper galloped off ahead of me, turning around every once in a while as if he was saying _Come on Tory!_

-**Time skip to Bunker, or the sand dunes outside it anyway**-

I stumbled down the sand after Coop, trying to keep up with his wolfdog speed. _Fat chance of that happening, even when you're flaring _I thought.

As I got closer to the bunker, I let the flare extinguish. All the energy faded from my body, but not as fast as it had in the last week though. I slowed down to a light jog, and then outright stopped to catch my breath outside the door before I faced the boys. My fellow Virals, freaks-of-nature, but most importantly they were my friends. I knew that whatever happened to us we would always be friends. Besides, who else was I meant to talk to on oh-so-quiet Morris Island if not these bone-brains? Sure I could always _call_ Ella Francis, my 'gal pal' as Whitney called her, but that wasn't the same. Having the boys _physically here _was what I needed, what we needed as a pack.

Ben's voice echoed out of the bunker. Out of all of us, Benjamin Blue was the quietist. Hiram Stolowitski, now _he's _the one I was expecting to be running his mouth about how I was late and how someone other than him should run to the house and drag my ass down here for the meeting I had organised. Hiram running, Hawaiian shirts and all was _not _a pretty sight, although it was pretty awful! **(A/N: queue drumroll! Bad um dum TSS!** ** Sorry that was a bad joke...)**

"-Should go and look for her. She could have had a flare attack and need our help. I'll go get her, Hi stay on the beach in case she comes the long way, Shellman, hop on iFollow and text her." Ben's voice got closer to me as he talked. My heart started to beat a little faster. _What's happening me? It's just Ben for crying out loud! _

I stepped towards the door, just as Ben opened it from the other side. I almost went head-over-heels, but Ben caught me at the last second as I tumbled trough the doorway. His hands lingered for just a second longer than necessary before he pulled away from my shoulders.

"Way to make an entrance Tor. Very Hollywood. Try it at your next debs' event, they'll love it." Hi was being his old sarcastic self. Shelton Devers the fifth and final viral and our tech dude, waved at me from his spot on the couch. Yep, we have a couch in our clubhouse. Along with a techie corner, a table and chairs, a mini fridge (Hi made sure he got that in here) and a doggie palace for super Cooper. All thanks to a dozen or so real gold coins my supposed ancestor Anne Bonney

"Thanks Hi. That's what I was going for. Y'know, subtle. Try it around Ella some time then you'll _surely_ have her heart in your hands." Hi blushed at this comment. He had a _major_ crush on Ella, one that made it impossible to have a normal(ish) conversation with her.

Shell and Ben snorted at my comment and full on cackled at Hi's reaction. We made fun of him quite a bit but really it was cute. The boys had apparently given Ben hell about liking a certain redhead with the initials 'T.B' or 'V.B' if you called me Victoria. _Anyway..._

"Shut up guys. Let's get this meeting over. _Some _of us need our beauty sleep. So Tor, what's this all about?" Hi was still blushing as all eyes swivelled to face me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. We need to talk about Chance Claybourne. He's one of us now. He's sort of part of the pack." His being one of us meant that he had canine DNA stitched into his double helix, like the pack. Because of this, we all had sharpened senses, like hearing people's footsteps from two blocks away, seeing things the normal human eye would miss. Super strength and insane speed were also the gifts of Parvo-B19, the virus we were infected with. We all had something we found easier or something we were better at. But I was different. I could smell peoples' feelings and emotions and I could see the world through the boy's eyes. That kinda freaked them out so we didn't do it that much.

"About that, has anyone tried to, y'know, flare since Chance told us he has doggy DNA?" Shelton jerked on his ear nervously. We hadn't talked about it since it had happened. We didn't exactly have much time, what with saving Ella from a crazy cop kidnapper, me getting myself kidnapped in the process and then getting grounded until I'm twenty-one. Nothing unusual for us.

"Hell no! I am _not _flaring again until we figure out what's going on with our... Powers." Hi was dramatic as always but the topic was serious.

"I tried to the last day but it didn't work. It was like I hit a ten-foot-high wall. There's no getting past it. It's weird knowing that if I have to flare, I can't. I feel kinda vulnerable that way." I looked down at my scuffed Chucks. "I actually flared on my way here. Ben, don't look at me like that! I was already running late, I had to get here fast or you would've sent out a search party, which you were doing when I got here. See what I mean?" I glared at Ben with one eyebrow raised. He looked like he wanted to strangle me in a loving way.

"Tor, for God's sake be careful. Out of all of us, your flares are most affected." Ben gazed at me with worried brown eyes. His tone was stern but caring. _Oh that's so sweet! Wait what?! _"I tried to flare too. Same as Tory. So what's the plan now?" All of the pack-including Coop- turned to face me. I smirked; happy I had a plan set out already.

"Now we confront Chance Claybourne. Rich boy needs a talking-to"

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter two is here! Yay! Thanks to my first two reviewers WingedArcher01 and Pingyoping. Don't for get to R&R and please F&F! Merci- RoRo.**

**And just to let you guys know, I don't have set update days. Just stay tuned!**


	3. Not an update, an explanation

**I AM SO SORRY**

**Hey guys, its Ro here. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been seriously sick for the last week and only now I'm able to see straight. That doesn't make any sense, does it?**

_**Anyway...**_** So I'll most likely update tomorrow.**

**Thanks, RoRo**


	4. Chapter 3

The New Addition- Chapter Three.

**A/N: Hey guys, Ro here. I'm back after like a week and I thought I'd update on Saturday, but it just didn't go to plan. Unfortunatly, this is really short. Explanation at the end, if anyone reads this. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and read so far, keep sending questions/thoughts/criticism! It really helps. Now on with the adventure! But first,**

**I DON'T OWN VIRALS. Otherwise, I most likely wouldn't be writing this on FanFiction, it'd be a book.**

Tory's POV

Having slept in 'til ten thirty, I was rested, but I still had a pounding headache that said otherwise. It was a Saturday so we had no school, thank gods. (**A/N: Who gets the reference?!)** Otherwise, I'd be missing double Trig, or some other horrible class. I unfortunately had to get up and go meet the guys to go and confront Chance. I thought about bailing on them and going back to my nice, warm, comfy bed all day...

"Victoria, darling please pay attention while I'm talking to you." Whitney said as she spooned scrambled eggs onto my plate. I may have a passion for hating her, but her culinary skills were on point

"Sorry Whitney, I'm still half asleep. I didn't sleep too well. I was so uncomfortable" I say to my plate. Apparently, when you don't make eye contact with someone, it's harder to tell if they're lying. Whitney still sounded unsure of my answer.

"Okay Victoria. Is that why you went out for a while last night?" I look up at her to see raised eyebrows and crossed arms. _Shit, she's onto me! Think fast!_ I racked my brains for an excuse. _Hang on, just say she's right! Problem solved. _

"Ugh yeah... And um Cooper was panting like crazy so I took him out as well. And, of course, for protection." That kind of answer always pleased her. _Wait for it... Yup. She's smiling. _

"Oh alright then. Your father told me to tell you he won't be home 'til late. He's working on a new project at LIRI." Kit, my dad, was had been working late at Loggerhead Island since he got the job of Director after Karsten... Passed away. "So how is Jason these days? Any developments in your relationship?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me. Gritting my teeth, I pushed my chair into the table. I had barely eaten at all but I had lost all of my appetite at the mention of 'relationship'.

"No Whitney, and there never will be. I don't like him, whatever his mother may tell you. I have to go now. I and Shelt- I mean, Shelton and I are working on your science project due next week. May I be excused?" _Ugh I sound like a damn princess or something regal. Just call me Victoria the Second._

"Oh, okay. You may. When will you be back dear?" _Dear? _Seriously, Whitney.

"Roughly five o'clock. I'll be home before Kit anyway. Bye!" I didn't hear her answer as I dashed out the door and up the stairs to grab a pair of shoes and a sweater. My Converse in hand, I ran down the stairs and out the door. Once the blue front door was safely shut, I squatted down to tie my laces.

"Well well, look who's awake." My head snapped up to see Shelton standing before me. He was wearing his normal polo shirt and kakis. His glasses slid down his nose as he looked down to where I was crouched. I stayed down for another minute, looping the fraying laces. I straightened up and looked up to Shelton. I'm short enough, but recently Shelton seemed to have grown quite a lot.

"Let's go bud".

**Ben's POV (Isn't he amazing?)**

She was late. Again. Last night she was late as well. She rocked up with Shelton a half hour late. Her hair flaming red hair got teased out of the elastic she had hastily tied around her curly locks. I loved her hair, even when it was frizzy. Tory, on the other hand, hated it.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Whitney made sure I had a mountain of scrambled eggs before I left." She smiled and tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah Whitney DuBois, the lovely lady. She is right though Tory. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but they're all important if you ask me!" Hiram Stolowitski everyone. His mind is always on food. "Apology accepted Tor."

"Great. Now everyone get in. The sooner we leave, the less time I have to spend thinking about Chance." I said, hopping into _Sewee_.

"Ben has a point. Now I'll brief you guys on the plan while we get there.

**A/N: Hey guys. This isn't great I know that, but I'm down with the flu. My immune system thought Friday evening would be a great time to attack me. Oh the joys. So I will post as much as I can but for the next while it will not be regular. Sorry!**

**Oh and a quick question, does anyone else listen to music while they write?**

**I DO! Most of the time anyway. Post your replies along with your reviews. And song suggestions are always welcome too. **

**Until next time people of earth, RoRo signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The New Addition-Chapter Four**

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see? So that's why you guys are getting the longawaited update! Thanks to the guests who have reviewed and sorry I can't reply. And your get well wishes have also spurred me into writing. Thanks guys! Oh yeah when I say guys, its guys and girls. Just to clarify that.**

**And congrats to 0WolfFaerie0 for getting the question from the last chapter right! Virtual High-five! Now on with the story...**

Ella's POV

Something was wrong. I could tell from the minute I opened my eyes. The ceiling above me wasn't mine. My purple lampshade was replaced by bright fluorescent lights, the type you'd have found in the nurse's office at school. I started blinking to get used to the harsh electric light as I looked around. My arms were bound behind my back and I was lying on my side on a cold mettle surface.

I raised my head a bit to see more of the room and I was shocked at what I saw. There was a table beside the mettle trolley I was lying on. Knifes, tweezers, scalpels and one MASSIVE needle filled with red see-through liquid. I've been terrified of needles my entire life. This big boy was freaking me out more than that massive spider Tory found in her back garden last week and that damn thing was practically a tarantula.

"Hello Ella. Nice of you to join us. I hope you had pleasant dreams. Now I hope you know who I am." I nodded at the tall figure in front of me. I was too afraid to speak. Their red eyes stared back at me, scanning my body, looking for something.

"Wha- What do yo-you want from me?" I stammered. I rolled onto my back and attempted to sit up. The left side of my head started throbbing when I moved. I settled for leaning back on my elbows, my eyes never leaving his.

"Oh just a few answers. Do you ever question how strong you are? Do you use steroids? What colour are your eyes naturally Ella? Brown, green, blue maybe _gold?_" The hell? GOLD eyes?! Says the one with crimson orbs.

"What? You can see the colour of my eyes right now. Answer the question yourself!" That's what I felt like shouting at the crazed man that stood before me.

"Well, looks like we'll have to do things the hard way. Jerry, get a sample and knock her out again after. Oh yeah, sorry about that. You weren't too willing to come with us last night." There was another man in the room who approached the table with the creepiest smile ever on his face.

"Sure thing boss. Might take me a while though, 'specially if she doesn't cooperate. You will cooperate right?" I nodded frantically. This guy was giving me the creeps. I've met a few weirdo or two, the guys at school for example but this guy gave new meaning to the word.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour to see if it worked on her. Goodbye for now Ella." Chance Claybourne stalked out of the room, leaving me with creepy, balding Jerry.

"Right, first things first, we need a sample of you blood to make sure you aren't like the others. Roll onto your side." Who were these 'others'? Did they do this to other people too? "Move it missy or be moved. Your choice."

Those cruel words spurred me into action. I rolled onto my front and of the table, landing on the floor on my feet as light as a cat jumping off a wall. With my hands still tied behind my back, I kick Jerome or whoever he said he was in a very 'private place'. He was decked the minute my blue Vans made contact. Don't mess with a soccer player unless you would like to be unable to walk for a week.

I sprinted towards the door Chance went out not even a minute earlier and pushed it open using one powerful kick. The door led off to a long corridor with big glass doors at the end. I took off running that direction, unsure of what I'd find on the other side of the doors, with Jerry/Jerome following me.

My best friend sat opposite the man who had kidnapped me and she looked relaxed, not like she had burst in here to rescue me as she had a few weeks ago when I was taken by a corrupt cop.

"_**TORY?!"**_I shouted through the glass. She spun around to face me and her jaw dropped. So did mine, because instead of her gorgeous green eyes staring back at me, there were pools of gold.

_What the hell is happening?!_

**A/N: So look at who's found out? Well kind of... Anyway. So this chapter took a while to string together and that's why it's taken me so long to get up.**

**Who's read Terminal? Is it good? I'm dying to read it but I might have to wait a while. If you have read it, don't be afraid to review and leave a comment or two about the book. I hope I'll get to post again soon, maybe Paddy's Day weekend? But no promises.**

**Until next time people of earth, this is RoRo signing out**


End file.
